Falling from high
by wendeleen
Summary: The Slytherin country is in danger. They are suspicious of the neighbouring country which has ally themselves with an enemy country. The High Priest is appointed as the ambassador to make peace with a powerful country: Gryffindor
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Falling from high

**Author:** wendeleen

**Beta:** ronspigwidgeon

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Ron, Snape/Lupin/Sirius

**Thematic round four:** Prompt 135

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Hints of non-con, BDSM, language

**Summary:** The Slytherin country is in danger. They are suspicious of the neighbouring country which has ally themselves with an enemy country. The High Priest is appointed as the ambassador to make peace with a powerful country: Gryffindor. When he arrived there, the Gryffindor King requested the High Priest in return of his soldiers. Will the High Priest agree to this condition?

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to JKR and Co.

AN: To whomever had reviewed this story before, plz don't be offended to find them missing. I had to delete the story first before it would let me edit the story. I assure you that any reviews are precious.(!-!)**

* * *

Prologue **

Slytherin was in chaos and our people were dying. Our lands were sparse of food and water. The

economy was failing and our monarchy and the people within it were mostly corrupted. Treachery could

be found everywhere, and no one could be trusted. Only a week before the ambassador was found

dead in his own bed. The body was mutilated beyond recognition and it was only because of the

tremendous fat on the body ─ which could only have been achieved by the ambassador ─ that they

knew who the body belonged to. A great darkness spread in and around our country. The neighbouring

country decided to ally themselves with a great enemy of ours. We were in grave danger of being

attacked at any moment. Our people were frightened and there were many complaints about small

groups of people fighting in the towns.

Our country was in dire need of help. The King decided to ally us with the most feared and respected

country: Gryffindor. But, at that moment, we had yet to find a new ambassador to make peace with

Gryffindor, someone that was trustworthy and reliable. Someone the people could depend upon not to

abandon and betray them in times of urgency.

That was why I was chosen as an ambassador. Apparently, someone had told the king that a priest

would be suitable for the job. We were considered the most faithful servants of the country. Every time

someone became a priest, they were given a few difficult tasks to determine how worthy that person

was and if you passed all the tasks you would then give your oath to the High Priest in front of everyone

in the country. I passed the challenge when I was 16 years old and had sworn the oath to protect the

country from danger.

Five years later, the previous High Priest died and I was appointed as the next High Priest. I was the

youngest of the contestants; in fact, I was the youngest High Priest in history. Many were dissatisfied,

but the previous High Priest had decided in his will and no one could change that fact without

disrespecting his decision.

A few months after the ceremony that elevated me to the High Priest, the ambassador died and a new

one was to be chosen. The King decided that I was the most suitable of all the other contenders as I

had a very good reputation and was the most loyal amongst all of them.

A week after being appointed as the ambassador, I had packed and was ready to leave. I prayed to

The Mighty One to protect the country during my absence. I prayed that the king would be safe and

healthy and that he would not be devoured by greed and corruption. I prayed that the king would

continue to be brave and pure-hearted. The time came for my journey to Gryffindor, everything was

prepared and they were waiting for me. I rose from my kneeling position, walked towards the carriage,

and went in. A group of people were waiting outside for the High Priest to bless them. The carriage

started moving. I prayed to The Mighty One for safe journey.

* * *

**AN:** Huge thanks to ronspigwidgeon - 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Falling from high

**Author:** wendeleen

**Beta:** ronspigwidgeon

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Blaise/Ron, Snape/Lupin/Sirius

**Thematic round four:** Prompt 135

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Hints of non-con, BDSM, language

**Summary:** The Slytherin country is in danger. They are suspicious of the neighbouring country which has ally themselves with an enemy country. The High Priest is appointed as the ambassador to make peace with a powerful country: Gryffindor. When he arrived there, the Gryffindor King requested the High Priest in return of his soldiers. Will the High Priest agree to this condition?

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to JKR and Co.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We had been travelling for at least two weeks and the temperature had increased around six to fourteen

degrees Celsius. Even had the temperature not increased, it was much too hot, especially as I was

wearing the traditional garb of the priesthood, plain black wool robe and the hood that covered all of my

face except my eyes.

Our country was situated in the mountains, where it was always cold. The clothes I wore were war and

comfortable. Now that we were in a much warmer country, it was much too hot to wear those sorts of

clothes. In fact, it was becoming irritating and I as though I were in hell. 'Help me, oh Mighty One! I am

dying from the heat,' I thought.

"Hail, High Priest. We will be arriving at the Palace in a few hours, but we still have a few stop to be

made. There is an inn nearby. Would the High Priest please rest there while I send a few of my man to

deal with the errand?" said the Captain respectfully.

"That would be best," I answered curtly.

I stepped down from the carriage and walked into the inn, ignoring the stares and whispers of the

bystanders, who had never seen a person garbed completely in wool.

The Captain had already ordered a room for me, so I did not have to speak to the owner. As I entered

the building, I noticed that the inn was very homey-looking, a bit like the late High Priest's room,

although much, much larger. With considerable effort, I stopped myself from looking around curiously

like a common peasant. I was the High Priest and in our country I was one of the most respected among

the monarchy.

I strode past the owner, who by then knew who I was and was trying to flatter me, hoping I would pay

extra for his _facilities_. The audacity of these people!

I slammed the door in his face and heard a yelp and a string of curses.

'Good! I hope he's hurt badly,' I thought, feeling rather satisfied. _Facilities,_ indeed. I am the High

Priest, for God's sake, not some desperate businessman who's wife refused to bed him.

Although I have to admit, for a High Priest I am not saintly or kind. In fact I am actually spoilt and

slightly childish. Just slightly. Most of the time, I tolerate the idiocy and rudeness of the people around

me. Well, perhaps, only sometimes…

Once in a while…

_Fine_! I _never_ tolerate with people who behave idiotically. I _never_ tolerate people who ramble away

without anything important to say. They are just wasting the time I could be using to study and do

research.

At times, I still wonder why the late High Priest Morac chose me as the new High Priest. There were

more qualified candidates than me; in fact, Old Priest Gharken was the most popular amongst the

priests. They said that he was old, kind, knowledgeable, etc.

I never did like Old Priest Gharken I thought that he was a hypocrite. He told everyone that he would

support whoever became the next High Priest, but when it was announced that I was, he was incredibly

angry. I was also suspicious of him; there was something wrong with him, and to me he had this aura of

menace. If you looked closely, you could see a malicious glint in his eyes.

I flung myself onto the bed and groaned painfully.

"Goddamit! What the hell is the bed made of , wood? Good god! That bloody hurts!" I cursed, as my

whole body ached from the impact.

I stood up and quickly striped of my clothes until all that was left was my undergarments. The window

was slightly open, cool air was filtering into the room. I stretched my body, relieved to feel the heavy

weight and stifling heat from the robe gone.

Sometimes, I wish the priests could have design something that could be used in any weather or

temperature.

"Stupid First High Priest. Why the hell do priests have to wear robes anyway?" I muttered as my eyelids

began to feel heavy.

'Tomorrow… I can go to the castle tomorrow. The bloody Gryffindor King can wait for a day. I'm too

tired.'

Darkness began to descend onto me as another yawn passed my lips.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like it. Thanks again to ronspigwidgeon. 6-6! 


End file.
